El perdón en tu mirada
by Vasch
Summary: Draco Malfoy sabía que su pasado pesaría sobre él toda la vida.Que sus pesadillas jamás desaparecerían y el sentimiento de soledad en su pecho permanecería ahí por siempre.O al menos eso creía. A veces es necesario verse reflejado en otros ojos para descubrir que existe luz en la oscuridad. A veces el perdón que uno tanto busca, está en una mirada...
1. Arriesgarse

_¡Hola!_

 _Para ser totalmente franca, recién estoy incursionando en el mundo de los fics pero a pesar de ser una novata en esto espero que disfruten del capítulo._

 _Por supuesto, los personajes no son míos, sino de la encantadora J.K Rowling que me los prestó por un rato para que plasme en esta historia las fantasías que siempre tuve con estos dos personajes. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy._

 _Sin más presentación, léanlo y espero que no se arrepientan jaja cualquier crítica constructiva siempre será bienvenida._

El reencuentro con el pasado

-¿Señorita Granger?- una voz pregunto tras tocar la puerta. Hermione se encontraba organizando y controlando el proyecto de introducción a las artes oscuras. La idea era que expertos en la materia desarrollen nuevos mecanismos de defensa para la comunidad mágica teniendo en cuenta la potencia y el poder de los maleficios en los últimos años. Aunque trajo cierta controversia la propuesta debido a que hace menos de diez años que la guerra había terminado y las heridas ocasionadas aún seguían sin cicatrizar, luego de varias discusiones y debates terminaron dándole la razón. Su principal fundamento era la obligación que tenía el Ministerio de conocer al enemigo, para derrotarlo. Que la ignorancia sería su perdición contra la magia oscura. Y aunque traer a colación las muertes y sufrimientos de la guerra, no era muy noble de su parte, era necesario para abrirle los ojos a los puestos jerárquicos más altos del establecimiento. Viejos tradicionales cuyo único interés era guardarse galeones en el bolsillo y que no durarían en entregar a sus propios hijos con tal de verse a salvo.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio y se restregó los ojos con las manos para intentar borrar, inútilmente, el sueño que la embargaba. Hacía una semana que dormía pocas horas ya que, en el afán de que se realice su proyecto, intentaba completarlo y finalizarlo cuanto antes aunque eso signifique dormir menos y parecer un zombie el resto del día.

-Adelante-dijo con pesar implorando al cielo que la visita no durase mucho y poder irse cuanto antes a casa para dormir al menos un par de horas. Hoy, Harry y Ron venían a cenar y lo que menos deseaba era cancelar el compromiso. Hace varios días que no veía a sus amigos y los extrañaba horrores. La guerra afectó a todos y ella no salió librada de las consecuencias. Tenía siempre la imperiosa necesidad de ver con sus propios ojos que estaban bien, sanos y salvos. Supongo que su mente jamás logrará creer del todo que salieron los tres vivos de esa odisea.

-Lamento interrumpirla en sus tareas, señorita, pero tenía que comunicarle que el grupo encargado de llevar a cabo la actualización en la capacitación de aurores, y la modificación y mejora de defensa en la comunidad mágica está esperándola- dijo su secretaria, Rachel, al entrar a su oficina intentando no matarse con sus tacos de 15 ctm y una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. Por algún extraño motivo, nunca supo por qué esa chiquilla de apenas 19 años la detestaba tanto. Lo que sí sabía, es que ese odio injustificado estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-¡Rachel, te dije que agendes la reunión para mañana!- exclamó con enojo viendo como ella simplemente cambiaba su expresión a una de falsa sorpresa- Ahora no estoy lo adecuadamente arreglada para presentarme ante ellos, y pensaba esta noche pulir los detalles de las operaciones a realizar.

-Oh. Lo lamento mucho, señora. No era mi intención molestarla. Sabrá perdonarme ¿no?-preguntó con un puchero aún más falso que su tono logrando que deba recurrir a toda su paciencia para no gritar de exasperación.

-Rachel, es la quinta vez que pasa esta situación en lo que va del mes. Mi trabajo no es un juego, y el tuyo tampoco. Otras personas ya te hubiesen despedido a la primera y por mucho respeto que le tenga a tu madre, no toleraré más estos errores. Mañana a las 9hs te quiero aquí para tratar este tema- ordenó con voz firme viendo como en los ojos de su secretaria se reflejaba por primera vez el miedo a ser despedida. Lo cual es medio tonto de su parte. Creer que por ser hija de una colega suya como lo es Lavender Brown, pueda evadir cualquier responsabilidad. Sin embargo, se conocía lo suficiente a sí misma para saber que no podría echarla.

Esto te pasa por compasiva. La chiquilla te odia, lo mejor sería sacarla de aquí- se reprendió Hermione pero aún así su corazón era demasiado blando, demasiado tonto dirían algunos para aceptar que había maldad en las personas.

A pesar de sólo llevarse 6 años con su secretaria, y contar con tan sólo 25 años, a veces sentía que pesase sobre ella el alma de una anciana. Desde el momento en que decidió borrar la memoria de sus padres para su seguridad, supo que estaría completamente sola. Sus amigos eran un gran apoyo en su vida, pero el cariño y cuidado de sus progenitores jamás podría ser reemplazado. A pesar del sentimiento de soledad que habitaría en ella por siempre, y que a veces deseaba consumirla, ya estaba acostumbrada a poder elegir libremente y tomar decisiones sin depender de nadie generando que siempre pareciese más grande de lo que era. Quizá a veces el físico no importaba, o quizá el espíritu de cada uno, cansado y desgastado por la experiencia, logra hacerse ver de alguna forma.

-Prepárame un café fuerte y solo. Diles a los demás que sepan disculpar mi tardanza, que me surgió un inconveniente y que en unos minutos los atenderé. Llévalos a la sala de juntas y ofréceles de tomar lo que deseen. Por suerte, tengo ropa de repuesto siempre acá así que no tardaré mucho en aparecer- ordené con voz firme mientras buscaba en uno de los estantes del armario un vestido negro hasta la rodilla y con un pequeño escote formal y los zapatos a juego de emergencia. 10 centímetros de muerte necesarios.

Se vistió rápido y dejó que su cabello cayera libre por toda su espalda. Debería cortárselo algún día. Un par de centímetros mas y tocaba su trasero. Aunque luego de sufrir toda su adolescencia con sus rizos incontrolables, logró descubrir cómo manejarlos y le daba pena deshacerse de ellos. Suspiró, y se encaminó a la sala de juntas. Proteger a todos jamás sería posible, pero cuántos más vivan gracias a las mejoras, más tranquila se sentiría su conciencia.

Draco Malfoy sabía que Hermione Granger estaba a cargo del proyecto. Sabía que sería incomodo verla, que lo mejor era alejarse de toda la comunidad mágica y comprarse una pequeña mansión en algún recóndito lugar en el mundo y no ver más la cara de su familia ni de sus conocidos. Pero también sabía no importase cuán lejos se fuese, sus demonios lo perseguirían igual. Y si parte de su infierno era enfrentarse a Granger nuevamente, pues que así sea. Se conocía perfectamente as sí mismo y no se engañaba. No era un valiente ni un noble caballero. Era un hijo de puta. Un malnacido que deseaba calmar un poco su conciencia y esperar que sus pesadillas desapareciesen. Luego de la guerra, no le quedaba mucho de lo que valerse. Su dignidad y su orgullo habían sido pisoteados igual que el de su padre. Aunque éste último terminó carcomido por su propio infierno en Azkaban. A veces deseaba haber tomado el lugar de su padre. Otras veces, simplemente deseaba morir. Como fuese. Sin embargo, no era idiota. Era un cobarde. Las marcas en su muñeca izquierda, no lo suficientemente profundas, eran prueba de ello.

Al ser enviado su padre a Azkaban y su madre a un psiquiátrico por intento de suicidio, quedo sobre sus hombros el peso de los pecados de los Malfoy. Toda la comunidad mágica lo odiaba, el Ministerio le había confiscado la mayor parte de su fortuna, quedándole la maldita mansión y un poco de dinero. Lo suficiente para subsistir y comprar alcohol. Mucho alcohol. Lo necesario para hacerlo olvidar de su maldita existencia. A pesar de los años que habían pasado de entonces, seguía sin saber a ciencia exacta cuantos días pasó en una nube de tranquilidad y sopor sin siquiera poder levantarse, conformándose con mirar el techo y desear la muerte. No recuerda cómo fue que vio la maldita portada del periódico, si el único elfo doméstico que le quedaba lo dejo ahí o si fue simplemente esa mierda de destino pero al ver la foto de San Potter junto a la Comadreja y Granger supo que no podía terminar así. Supo que debía seguir su instinto y no dejarse guiar más por nadie. Si sus padres, las personas en las que más confiaba, le fallaron. ¿Cómo podía confiar de nuevo? Así que, con el cuerpo demacrado y el rostro lleno de ojeras, comenzó a comer e higienizarse de nuevo. Intentaba dormir lo más que podía con las pesadillas y decidió que aunque el antiguo Imperio Malfoy estaba lleno de mierda continuaba siendo su legado. Su responsabilidad. Y por más precaria y desgraciada que sea la situación de un miembro de la familia, era su deber reconstruir la fortuna de su estirpe. Aunque en este caso, no por respeto ni tradición. Por orgullo. Demostrarles a los inútiles con los que compartía sangre y a los que lo despreciaban por la marca en su brazo, que podía ser un maldito, un hijo de puta y un malnacido pero no era ninguna víctima idiota.

Pensó en qué podría ser más útil y le sería beneficioso. A partir de ahí comenzó a estudiar en profundidad las artes oscuras ya que, la guerra no sólo deja muertes y tristes historias, sino que deja miedo. Miedo que suceda de nuevo. O miedo a que te suceda a ti en vez de a tus padres o conocidos. Miedo a morir. Así que se especializó en ataque y defensa de magia negra, e investigó cómo mejorar los hechizos de contraataque que los aurores utilizaban. Con el tiempo, logró publicar tres libros donde plasmó su investigación y logró tener un nivel económico estable y parecido al de los Malfoy en su época pasada: "Introducción al arte oscura", "Defensa básica contra maleficios" y por último "Morir no es opción: hechizos de combate". Todos bajo el seudónimo de Christopher Robinson. El mismo Christopher Robinson al que se le solicitó que forme parte del grupo dirigido por Hermione Granger encargado de mejorar la defensa de la comunidad mágica. Y aquí está ahora. Esperando a que llegue el ratón de biblioteca a dar órdenes. No estaba ahí por gusto. Eso era obvio. Pero desgraciadamente reconstruir el imperio Malfoy no bastaba para que su alma esté satisfecha, sino que necesitaba redimirse de cierta forma por los putos errores de la juventud y por su tonta ingenuidad. Cuan superior se creía en ese entonces con el escudo de Slytherin en su pecho y su apellido protegiéndolo de todo aquel que osase romper su pequeña y dorada jaula. Una de esas personas estaba entrando apurada a la sala, con el cabello un poco menos parecido al nido de ratas, unos tacones que se notaba que odiaba, como siempre sin perder el tiempo comenzó a hablar con esa puta voz de sabelotodo. ¡¿Quién me manda a sufrir este infierno?! Se repitió al verla entrar

-Disculpen la tardanza, señores. Tuve un inconveniente que acabo de solucionar y…..-Se cortó al verlo. Pestañeo un par de veces intentando darle sentido a su presencia. Era gracioso ver a la ratona de biblioteca ante algo que no entendía-¿Draco Malfoy?

-Me siento honrado de que recuerdes mi nombre, Granger. Aunque, no debería extrañarme ya que has sido tú la que me ha invitado- dijo elevando una ceja sin darse cuenta y mirándola con un asomo de sonrisa sarcástica. Ya aceptó que la risa y expresiones de alegría o felicidad estarían extintas en su vida para siempre.

-Supongo que no me extraña que seas Christopher Robinson. No creería que a otra persona le pegase más el papel de amante de las artes oscuras-contestó sin mirarme mientras se sentaba en la silla ubicada al extremo de la mesa. En la otra punta de donde estaba él. ¿Con miedo, Granger?

-A los demás, es un honor tenerlos aquí y espero que hayan traído el material que les solicité en la carta-exclamó sin titubear ni viéndose perturbada por su presencia. Perfecto. Ahora sólo queda ignorarse, trabajar, calmar su conciencia, e irse a la mierda.

-Vamos, Granger ¿es necesaria tanta formalidad, querida?-exclamó Pansy Parkinson viéndose como si los años no hubiesen hecho mella en ella. Quitando de lado su cabello corto y su embarazo de 5 meses, se veía igual de espectacular y perra que siempre.

-Teniendo en cuenta que en Hogwarts nuestras pláticas más extensas estuvieron formadas por insultos, te considero una desconocida. Pero si te hace sentir más cómoda, no tendré problema en llamarte Pansy- contestó Hermione sin inmutarse mientras revisaba el proyecto.

-Lamento aquella época. Sigo sin redimirme, pero es pasado- concluyó Pansy con voz seca poniéndose una mano en el vientre e intentando borrar los malos recuerdos de la guerra- ¿Ya dividiste las tareas?

-Sí. En vista de que te especializaste en los hechizos de protección de espacios y desarrollaste mejoras en ellos, me gustaría que des clases al Área de reparaciones y seguridad mágica. Ellos se encargarán de aplicarlos en los hospitales, escuelas, ministerios y demás lugares que se consideren de importancia. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- preguntó Hermione mirándola a los ojos y verdaderamente interesada en su opinión.

-Sí. Aunque me gustaría ser yo la que aplicase los nuevos hechizos en Hogwarts. Debe ser más protegido. Todos aquí presentes somos conscientes que entrar al colegio no es imposible-su mirada se oscureció por unos segundos pero logró recomponerse rápido- Me gustaría asegurarme que sea un lugar seguro sin margen de error- solicitó finalmente Pansy con el rostro serio e imperturbable. Sin demostrar ninguna emoción- No me importa si a los estúpidos del Ministerio no les agrada que una ex mortífaga o hija de un convicto en Azkaban lo realice, si quieres que sea parte de este proyecto, convéncelos. Si no, no hay trato.

-Haré todo lo posible. A penas finiquitemos esta reunión, intentaré que den el visto bueno aunque costará- Hermione escribió un par de cosas en una libreta y prosiguió con las tareas.

-Theodore Nott-dijo como quien leyese la lista de los alumnos.

El aludido sólo se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos verdes y expresión seria esperando que prosiga.

-Estas especializado en contraataques utilizando el medio. Me gustaría que fueses al bosque prohibido, y mejores la defensa de Hogwarts utilizando ese ambiente. Además, me gustaría que formes parte de las clases que brindará Blaise Zabini a los aurores para que estos puedan utilizar lo que se encuentra a su alrededor en medio de un ataque…

-¿Yo me encargaría de domesticar a los soldaditos en qué específicamente?- interrumpió Blaise Zabini tomándole la mano a Pansy arriba de la mesa y mirándola desafiante. Retándola a corregirlo

Está con ella- pensó Hermione al ver el gesto de la mano y recordando la sorpresa que generó el anuncio de su boda luego de los juicios de guerra en los que se salieron por los pelos librados de Azkaban. Ante su mirada se limitó a mirarlo inexpresiva y se limitó a contestar.

-Si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que les enseñes el entrenamiento físico que deben realizar para moverse en el campo de batalla y evitar morir. La mayoría de los soldaditos, como tu les llamas, son demasiado jóvenes para haber luchado en la guerra mágica y su entrenamiento consiste en lucha con magia blanca, así que no saben a lo que se enfrentan. Necesito que le des un golpe de realidad.

-¿Quieres que los entrene como mortífagos, Granger? Que noble de tu parte….

-No- lo cortó Hermione- Quiero que sean mejores que los mortífagos. Quiero que vivan.

Blaise sólo se limitó a mirarla y asentir con la cabeza con expresión sombría, como si el pasado también lo persiguiese a él y no lo dejase en paz.

-Por último, me gustaría charlar a solas contigo, Malfoy- expresó ella con la voz firme y mirándolo de una forma distinta. Ya no era la niña con la que se enfrentó continuamente en sus años de Hogwarts. Ya no lloraba más por él. Era una mujer segura de si misma que le solicitaba su presencia. Lo que menos deseaba Malfoy era hablar con ella, menos a solas. Quería llegar a su casa para tomarse la botella de whisky de fuego importado que le había llegado hoy antes que seguir escuchando su voz chillona y molesta. Intentar emborracharse lo suficiente para caer desmayado en la cama y dormir unas pocas horas antes de que empiecen las pesadillas. Lo suficiente para también amanecer con un dolor de cabeza monumental que le perseguiría todo el día. Como hoy.

En vista de que discutir o alargar aún más la conversación no lo beneficiaría en nada, se limitó a asentir y observar como Theodore, Blaise y Pansy se retiraban. Estos últimos de la mano. A veces sentía envidia de ellos. Cada vez que veía la sonrisa cómplice que compartían, o se daban apoyo con tan sólo un gesto, o simplemente ambos felices con la oportunidad de ser padres a pesar de toda la mierda por la que pasaron, su corazón se estrujaba un poco y deseaba desesperadamente a alguien. A cualquier persona que lo calme luego de sus pesadillas, que acepte y perdone su asqueroso pasado, o al menos que esté junto a él. La soledad podía ser una compañía de lo más tediosa y cruel. Aunque lo más probable fuese que se lo mereciese.

-Lamento alargar más esta situación, pero en vista de que has desarrollado una nueva forma de canalizar la magia blanca para enfrentar los maleficios quería preguntarte cual crees que fuese la forma más adecuada de utilizarla para la comunidad mágica- expresó al quedar finalmente a solas con él- El motivo por el que creí que lo mejor fuese hablar esto en privado es que no tengo idea de cómo utilizar tus conocimientos y quería aclararlo contigo ante de expresarlo a alguien más. He leído tus libros y comprendo la teoría pero algo dentro de mí no puede cambiar el cauce de mi magia-terminó mirando el suelo incomoda. Como si fuese un pecado que a la perfecta ex premio anual no le saliese algo.

Luego de mirarla fijamente y con expresión imperturbable en el rostro respondió:

-Lo más probable es que estés concentrándote en la forma equivocada. Es...complicado de explicar- Malfoy se pasó una mano por el cabello platinado desordenándolo aún más de lo que estaba mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas- Imagina tu cuerpo como un contenedor de energía que es canalizada en tu varita y dirigida desde ahí. Este es el método tradicional, pero lo que planteo es que intentes canalizar la energía en tus sentimientos y esparcirla al resto de tu cuerpo. Luego, al sentir que cada parte de ti está sobrecargada, liberarla suavemente a donde quieras utilizando tus manos o a veces, si es poca energía, tu varita

Granger se limitó a mirarlo sorprendida. Jamás en su vida hubiese creído que Draco Malfoy y ella estarían entablando una conversación civilizada. Él no fue la excepción. La guerra también lo había cambiado. El muchacho desgarbado y flacucho de Hogwarts había desaparecido. Su cuerpo era el de todo un hombre aunque seguía igual de pálido. Había crecido bastante y por lo que dejaba ver su camisa color negro, sus músculos también lo habían hecho. Sus ojos se veían más duros y fríos siendo cubiertos por mechones de cabello platino que caían sobre su rostro encubriendo su mirada. Su expresión era la de una estatua. Había perdido esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia o alegría al hacer una maldad. Parecía como si simplemente, se limitaba a observar el mundo y no sentir más nada. Quizá el mundo fue más cruel con él de lo que creía.

Al percatarse de que habían pasado unos minutos y ella seguía sin contestar y sólo se limitaba a examinarlo, se sonrojo fuertemente como una colegiala generando que él levantase una ceja incitándola a que se explique.

-Perdón. Estoy cansada y me quede ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Entiendo lo que me planteas pero es cuestión de práctica, y desgraciadamente no me sale- habló finalmente con el ceño fruncido y signos de enojo consigo misma en todo su rostro- Por ello, quiero que realices tú los hechizos de protección a lo que consideres que funcione mejor o sea menos peligroso. Hay que tener en cuenta que aún es una forma de realizar magia muy nueva.

-Yo no podré realizar esos hechizos, Granger- sentenció finalmente mirando la pared como si fuese demasiado mirar los grandes ojos castaños de ella siendo embargados por la intriga y posteriormente la lástima- Soy un Malfoy. No es necesario que te detalles de mi escabroso pasado. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ninguna persona mínimamente cuerda deseará tenerme cerca. Menos para realizar algún hechizo de protección con una nueva forma de canalizar la magia.

-Pero…-empezó ella con los ojos encendidos de indignación.

-Acéptalo, Granger. Soy una paria social. Una paria muy rica pero no importa. Además, en el hipotético caso de que yo realizase los hechizos, se descubriría que soy Christhoper Robinson y la venta de mis libros caería en picado. Muy linda la idea de proteger a todos pero no hay que perder de vista que me odian. Y no puedo mentir. El sentimiento es recíproco.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces, Draco Malfoy? Además, ¿Cómo utilizaríamos tu investigación si no los realizas tu?- inquirió con frustración al comprender que su razonamiento era lógico.

-Tengo mis motivos, querida-concluyó mirándola a los ojos dando por finiquitado ese tema- Y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, me ofrezco a enseñarte a utilizarla si tanto interés tienes. Podrías utilizarla en lo que creas conveniente de acuerdo a tu habilidad para dominar la técnica.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo haciendo que él se pusiese incómodo en su asiento. Se sorprendía que ella no hubiese tenido en cuenta la cuestión de que todo el mundo lo odiaba y nadie querría tenerlo a él cerca haciendo hechizos. No era ningún secreto que él era un antisocial. Su vida se reducía a las paredes de su mansión y continuar con su investigación desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo salía para tener sexo con alguna prostituta o cualquier chica dispuesta que encontrase en algún bar de vez en cuando, para realizar algún experimento de su investigación con la que deba interactuar con el medio, o para visitar a su madre en el psiquiátrico una vez al mes. Básicamente, su vida apestaba.

-No quisiese hacerte perder el tiempo- habló Hermione luego de evaluar las consecuencias de decir que sí a su propuesta. Sabía que tratar con Malfoy a solas no era una opción muy agradable ni recomendada pero era conveniente para el mundo mágico y era parte de su trabajo protegerlo. ¿Aceptar que le enseñe podría generar algún tipo de problema? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente y que le detenía a dar una respuesta.

-Desde el momento en que me presenté a esta reunión, acepté que perdería el tiempo en este proyecto tuyo. Dadas las circunstancias, te propongo enseñarte la técnica. No creas que me da mucha gracia a mí. Tengo millones de cosas que hacer antes que pasarme el tiempo contigo-continuó sin poder creer con qué facilidad se deslizaban las mentiras de sus labios- No te obligaré a nada. Somos adultos y no tengo ningún interés en continuar con nuestra estúpida relación de odio en Hogwarts.

-Yo tampoco- coincidió ella con voz tranquila aunque por dentro su mente era un caos. Sin embargo, aún sin poder tranquilizar su conciencia, sabía que respuesta elegiría pero antes de poder pronunciarla Malfoy habló.

-Si quieres que te enseñe, será en donde se desarrolla mi investigación. En la Mansión Malfoy. No iré a ningún otro lado por razones personales pero comprendo que no quieras volver a ese lugar- aclaró con voz lúgubre mirando el suelo y haciendo todo lo posible para que sonase tranquila y firme, y no temblase por los recuerdos de los gritos de ella al ser torturada en la sala de su hogar.

Antes de escuchar su respuesta negativa y el miedo en su mirada al recordar lo mismo que él prefirió pararse y dirigirse a la salida pero antes de que pueda cruzar la puerta escuchó la voz de ella.

-Me gustaría que me enseñes, Malfoy. Te enviaré una carta mañana para coordinar nuestros horarios

Cuando cerraba la puerta de la sala y se dirigía nuevamente a su prisión personal, supo que subestimó a Hermione Granger. Ella siempre fue más valiente que él. Especialmente a la hora de enfrentarse a los demonios del pasado.

 _¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier recomendación o crítica que me quieran hacer, la recibiré con gusto. Siempre es bueno escuchar la opinión de otros para mejorar Les mando un saludo y espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto_


	2. Nacimiento de secretos

_He vuelto al fin. Sé que desaparecí un tiempo pero es que la universidad me ha tenido de esclava. Aclaro que tuve un problema con mi anterior cuenta en fanfiction, Efimera099, y a raíz de eso vuelvo a publicar en esta nueva, pero es la misma historia._

Faltaban 10 minutos para que lleguen los chicos y estaba recién tomándose una ducha rápida. Debido a la reunión con sus compañeros, se atrasó más de lo que pensaba, y entre que fue al supermercado y cocinó algo rápido, no le dio tiempo a acomodarse. No es que a ellos les importase si los recibía con un vestido de gala o como una vagabunda pero quería al menos ponerse cómoda. Hace varios días que no se veían y hoy sólo estarían los 3. Como en los tiempos de Hogwarts. Ginny se reunía con sus compañeras de quidditch y el pequeño James lo cuidaría su abuela, y Lara, la pareja de Ron, tenía que hacer guardia en San Mungo ya que era medimaga. Jamás tuvo problemas en que sus mejores amigos estuviesen en una relación estable, más teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se llevaba con sus parejas, pero teniendo en cuenta que era la única sin deseos de involucrarse con alguien o de dejar la soltería, era bueno cada tanto volver a los viejos tiempos donde solo eran ellos tres. Ginny estaba empecinada en conseguirle un hombre como sea y Sofía le presentaba de las formas mas sutiles cualquier compañero de trabajo que conozca. Era incómodo, especialmente cuando debía aclarar las cosas y especificar que no buscaba nada con nadie. Con lo bueno que era la independencia, ¿por qué creerían que ella era infeliz? No necesitaba a nadie.

Apenas terminó de ponerse un short con una blusa sencilla, no alcanzó a calzarse cuando sonó el timbre. Descalza caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla se vio en envuelta por los brazos de sus amigos. No había nada mas tranquilizador que estar con ellos. A salvo.

-Hermione pensamos que luego de desaparecer tanto tiempo la adicción al trabajo te había consumido por completo. Nos preocupamos- bromeó el pelirrojo entrando al departamento y depositando su abrigo en el sillón del living como si fuese su casa. Al fin y al cabo, de cierta forma lo era.

-Solo fueron días pesados, y los que vienen serán aún más duros. Si fue una odisea que me acepten el proyecto imagínense lo que será llevarlo a cabo- explicó ella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para controlar la pasta que estaba cocinando. - Harry, menos mal que trajiste vino. Me olvidé de comprar y hoy creo que me hace falta

-Lo supuse. Pero para eso estamos, para que ahogues en alcohol todas tus responsabilidades- respondió riendo el elegido mientras buscaba el abridor y unas copas de cristal- Ya te sirvo.

-No creo que pueda ahogarlas, ellas me van a ahogar a mí-sentenció tomando la copa que le alcanzaban- Pero no me quejo, estoy tan contenta. Estas son las medidas que se debieron tomar inmediatamente después de terminarse la guerra.

-Confío en que lo lograrás. Eres la mejor auror que conocemos. Que te hayas dedicado el último tiempo a convencer a viejos insufribles de mejorar el sistema, no quita ese hecho- sostuvo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un trozo de pan y lo mojaba en la salsa ignorando el ceño fruncido que puso su amiga al verlo- Hermione, esta salsa está muy buena. Es casi tan buena como la de mi madre.

-No creo jamás cocinar tan bien como Molly. Incluso si fuese así, aléjate de la comida. Nos vamos a quedar sin salsa para la pasta si sigues así

-Bueno, al menos suenas como ella a veces- respondió Ron con la boca llena de pan.

Al ver que la pasta ya estaba a punto, Hermione procedió a servir la comida en los platos que le alcanzó el pelirrojo. Luego de sentarse y empezar a comer, Harry preguntó lo que menos deseaba contestar.

\- ¿Qué tal la reunión? Hoy pasé por el ministerio por unos trámites y cuando fui a saludarte me dijeron que te reuniste con las personas que te ayudarán con las reformas- habló Harry mientras le colocaba sal a la comida. Hermione no era fan de condimentar mucho las comidas.

-Bien. Pensé que iba a ser más complicado aún, pero fueron más colaboradores de lo que me imaginaba- contestó vagamente Hermione-Parkinson me exigió ser ella la que ponga las defensas en Hogwarts como condición para el trabajo y aún no tengo idea de como haré para convencer al Primer Ministro, pero confío en que pueda arreglarse.

-No me convence que trates con tantos slytherin. Soy consciente que la guerra acabó, pero nunca confiaría en ellos-repuso ron con los ojos entrecerrados. Como si se hubiese imaginado a sus ex compañeros en la mesa y desease eliminarlos con la mirada.

-Ha cambiado bastante por lo que sé. Parece más madura, o al menos no como la niña insufrible que era. Suele ir al mismo médico que ayudó a Ginny con el embarazo y me la he cruzado en un par de oportunidades cuando llevamos a James al control- explicó Harry- Y ni hablemos de Zabinni , que la acompaña vaya donde vaya y la mira completamente embobado de amor

\- ¿De la misma forma en la que tú miras a Ginny? - repuso su amiga riéndose- Por poco tus ojos no escupen corazones cuando están juntos en la misma habitación. Son adorables

\- ¡Hey!- se quejó su amigo- No somos adorables. O al menos no somos tan cursi como ellos.

-Claro, lo que digas- concluyó Hermione sirviéndose más vino.

-Por cierto, cuéntame sobre el tan afamado escritor que invitaste-pidió el morocho en un débil intento de cambiar de tema. No es que se avergonzase de lo que sentía por su mujer, pero a nadie le pone cómodo saber que son tan obvios a la hora de expresar su amor. Desgraciadamente, eligió justo el tema que quería evitar su amiga. Hermione no quería mentir ni ocultar información, pero por una cuestión de profesionalidad no podía revelar que el escritor que tanto les gustaba no era otra persona más que Malfoy. Él de cierta forma expresó su deseo de seguir en anonimato y no quería ir en contra de ello. Especialmente ahora que iban a empezar a entrenar juntos.

-Teniendo en cuenta que plantea una nueva forma de canalizar la magia me propuso entrenar con él para que pueda utilizar las técnicas que plantea como yo desee. Debo coordinar mis horarios con él, pero va a ser bueno para mi formación

-Tiene fama de ser un ermitaño o una especie de antisocial, pero sería genial si un día organizas una cena para poder conocerlo- propuso Ron ansioso- Varios de sus libros se recomiendan en la preparación de cada auror y muchas personas estarían interesadas en hablar con él.

-Dentro de esas personas, no tengo problema en admitir que estoy yo- dijo Harry entre risas-Quiero preguntarle varias cosas, especialmente cómo vivió la guerra. Quizá ni siquiera estaba en el país, pero habría sido sorprendente enfrentarse a Voldemort con todo ese conocimiento en el combate contra la magia oscura.

-No creo que pueda convencerlo de hacer que asista a una cena o algo así. Me dejó en claro que no desea nada más que entrenarme y continuar con su vida. Ya sea en una especie de encierro o no, no puedo obligarlo a dejar su forma de vivir. Además, siempre está la posibilidad de decepcionarlos, a veces las cosas no son como uno las imagina- expuso Hermione dando por zanjado el tema antes de decir algo que no deba. Aunque no revelaba la identidad de Malfoy porque sentía que no era correcto, era un alivio ahorrarse el desplante que armarían sus amigos si supiesen que él la entrenaría por unas semanas en la misma mansión donde fue torturada por su tía. Sabía que la querían y se preocupaban por ella, pero era una mujer adulta y podía tomar sus propias decisiones sin necesidad de estar justificándolas. Además, si todo sale bien, quizá no sea necesario revelarles siquiera quién era en verdad Christopher Robinson.

Aunque mantuvo la calma en la reunión, debía admitir que fue muy chocante encontrarse con su ex compañero y descubrir que era autor de varios de sus libros favoritos. Más teniendo en cuenta la relación, o mejor dicho no relación, que tuvieron en su juventud. No se podía decir que se llevaban bien. Sin embargo, confiaba en que ambos habían madurado lo suficiente como para no continuar con ello. No es que esperase que fuesen ahora los mejores amigos, pero podrían mantener una relación cordial y respetuosa por el proyecto. El entrenamiento no duraría mucho y sería muy beneficioso. Aún la ponía incómoda no saber las razones por las que el rubio la ayudaba, pero ¿Quién era ella para exigírselas? Iba a ayudar, debería contener su curiosidad, pero una persona tan analítica como ella necesitaba tener todas las respuestas a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que no eran asunto suyo.

Luego de charlar un rato más para ponerse al día sirvieron el postre. Ya que todos trabajaban temprano al otro día y Harry debía pasar a buscar a su hijo por lo de Molly, ayudaron a limpiar y se despidieron apenas Hermione comenzó a bostezar. El día le terminó pasando factura, pero fue bueno reunirse con los chicos.

Cuando se acostó, por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en la reunión de ese día. Nunca creyó que Draco Malfoy podría despertarle tantas preguntas, y una especie de malestar le invadió el cuerpo al sentir que muchas de ellas jamás podrían ser contestadas.

Mañana temprano debía enviar una carta. De ella se podían decir muchas cosas, pero nunca nada la detuvo al buscar respuestas


	3. ¿Lección aprendida?

_Malfoy_

 _No sé cuales son exactamente tus horarios de trabajo. De mi parte, puedo todos los días después de las 18 hrs o los fines de semanas a la mañana. Avísame qué días te convienen más._

 _H.M_

Simple, corta y fría. Así describiría la carta que le acababa de llegar a la mansión. Sorprendente como una carta tan escueta esconde el hecho mas sorprendente de todos. Ella y él trabajando juntos.

Era consciente que Granger tenía dudas sobre los motivos por los que decidió meterse en ese proyecto de mierda, pero teniendo en cuenta que ni él los comprendía del todo, la maldita comelibros tendría que vivir en la ignorancia. Que se conforme con el entrenamiento, que lo use para salvar el puto mundo o cualquier actividad a la que se dediquen los amiguitos de San Potter y que desaparezca de su vida. Incluso sin tener en claro por qué, no podía irse hasta finiquitar todos los asuntos que lo ataban a este lugar. Así que cuanto antes empezase, antes terminaría.

 _Granger_

 _Lunes, miércoles y viernes a las 19 hrs. Sé puntual._

 _D.M_

Luego de enviar la carta, decidió continuar con su investigación. Era sábado así que no tendría que verle el rostro a Granger aún. Intentaba demostrar que la poción Amortentia proviene de magia oscura. No es para nada correcto que enseñen un arma disfrazada de poción en Hogwarts y consideraba que era necesario retirarla del temario de Pociones. Obligar a una persona a sentir emociones y que su cuerpo responda a ellas, es una especie de violación. Debía demostrar los orígenes y la amenaza que significaba para la sociedad. Y si lograba demostrar el peligro de la misma, podía idear una forma de utilizarla a su favor. Si es una amenaza, puede hacer daño. Si puede hacer daño, puede ser un arma. Y ahí está el eje de la cuestión. ¿Cómo utilizar la Amortentia para derrotar a un enemigo?

Era consciente que pensar continuamente en la magia oscura y cómo derrotarla no era lo más recomendado, pero no podía evitarlo. Se prometió no volver a ser el niño perdido y débil que fue en su adolescencia, y aunque comprende que no hay una amenaza actual en su vida, ¿Qué le asegura que no volverá a pasar algo así? Además, es primordial saber defenderse y, sobre todo, atacar. No es que desee hacerse una cicatriz en la frente y declararse el nuevo San Potter. Solo desea ser más fuerte en pos de salvar su propio pellejo. Ni siquiera el de las personas que ama ya que todos los días siente la soledad presente en su vida. ¿Cómo se protege a una madre internada en un psiquiátrico o un padre encerrado en Azkaban? Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué querría protegerlos?  
Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el laboratorio. Aunque la mansión era sorprendentemente grande, estaba tan acostumbrado a usar las mismas habitaciones que más de la mitad de la propiedad estaba inutilizada. Luego de que terminó la guerra decidió que ciertas áreas de la casa no quería pisar más. Tomó una nueva habitación y cerró para siempre los calabozos, el dormitorio de sus padres y sobre todo el salón de dibujo donde los gritos de Hermione Granger aún resonaban. No podía comprender cómo ella decidió aceptar volver a este lugar. Él aún tenía pesadillas de cuando Bellatrix decidió quedarse con ella para hacer que confiese. Ingenua su tía al creer que la maldita Gryffindor sería capaz de traicionar a sus amigos. Por primera vez, al verla gritar de dolor en el suelo de su casa, decidió que no tenía lo necesario para ser mortífago. Granger no le caía bien, era insoportable y tiraba abajo todos los ideales familiares siendo tan perfecta en todo lo que hacía sin importar su sangre, pero no deseaba que muriese. Aunque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Ya estaba hundido completamente en la mierda y solo por un milagro ella no terminó siendo torturada hasta la locura o entregada a otros mortífagos para que se divirtiesen con ella. Se estremeció al pensar en ello. Las prisioneras siempre se lo llevaban peor que los prisioneros. Normalmente las violaban y las torturaban. No sólo por sangre sucias o traidoras a la sangre, si no también por no cumplir con el rol de esposa o madre sumisa y callada. Él estaba al tanto que Granger cumplía con todos los requisitos para vivir un infierno a manos de los seguidores de Voldemort.  
Si algo podía decir de sus padres es que no eran unos sádicos. No es como si fuese una gran virtud, pero rodeados de psicópatas sedientos de sangre era un detalle muy importante. No participaban de torturas por diversión, ya que ¿para qué perder el tiempo con seres tan inmundos?, y estaban en contra de las violaciones.

-Se supone que son sangre sucias, escoria, no te pueden provocar el deseo de copular con ellas. Aléjate de esas reuniones-le decía su padre continuamente refiriéndose a las fiestas organizadas por mortífagos donde entregaban prisioneras como entretenimiento- Nunca las toques. Eres un Malfoy. No necesitas forzar a nadie para tener una mujer en tu cama y mucho menos recurrir a esos seres inferiores.

No es el típico consejo paterno y no se oponía a las violaciones porque considerase que era un hecho atroz, sino porque los Malfoy no nos podíamos involucrar con seres inferiores, pero al menos se ahorró el tener que asistir a esos eventos asquerosos o tener que vivirlos en su propia casa.

De cualquier forma, debía dejar de pensar en ello. Normalmente cuando se ensimismaba en estos temas, no podía dormir o se despertaba mil veces durante la noche por las pesadillas. Solo que teniendo en cuenta que su ex compañera vendría 3 veces por semana a su casa por su puta decisión, es normal que piense más en ello de lo normal. De cualquier forma, mientras elegía los libros que debía leer hoy para su investigación, pensó en que no estaba contento con la decisión, pero en el fondo sabía que debía hacerlo. Y por primera vez en la vida Draco Malfoy pretendía hacer lo correcto..

Hermione se detuvo en frente de la gran reja que cercaba la mansión. Pensó que con la red flu iba a aparecerse en la puerta principal directamente, pero por lo que parece tendría que caminar hasta allá. Mientras caminaba pensó en que el lugar estaba más deteriorado de lo que recordaba. Seguía siendo una propiedad sorprendente o, mejor dicho, enorme, aunque no dejaba de ser oscura y tétrica. No es que recordase mucho de la misma, pero sentía que el césped no estaría tan alto, el portón de la reja estaba abierto y oxidado, y la mansión parecía completamente abandonada. El silencio que la rodeaba la asustaba más de lo que creía. ¿Cómo alguien podría vivir entre tanta calma?

Al llegar al portón de madera, tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder observarlo completamente. Era altísimo. No entendía por qué alguien elegiría una puerta tan grande. Supuso que su función era intimidar. Y lo lograba. Demasiado bien

Luego de golpear un par de veces, al fin la abrieron. Esperando un elfo doméstico se sorprendió al encontrarse con un par de ojos grises mirándola con una expresión de hielo. Como si verla a ella en la puerta de su casa fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Granger, pasa-dijo el rubio sin siquiera saludarla y haciéndose a un lado para que pueda ingresar a la Mansión. Cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de ella, el ruido resonó en toda la sala a la que acababa de entrar y se replanteó si fue una buena idea haber venido sin avisarle a nadie

\- ¿En dónde quieres que entrenemos? - preguntó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad. Lo que menos quería es que él piense que se arrepentía de venir o que se percate del miedo que sintió al llegar.

-En el salón de baile. - respondió Malfoy pero al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso Granger agregó con ironía-En el pasado se usaba para los eventos que organizaba la familia. Estarás al tanto de que los bailes de los Malfoy no son muy solicitados últimamente, y ya que no tengo intenciones de armar una fiesta en mi casa, decidí que es el mejor y único uso que le puedo dar al lugar.

-Está bien-contestó Hermione sintiéndose un poco tonta al depender ahora completamente de él. Sentirlo como una especie de entrenador era tan raro para ella.

-Sígueme-ordenó el rubio sin siquiera mirarla y comenzando a caminar hacia el salón. Al pasar por un pasillo particularmente siniestro Hermione no pudo evitar mirar los cuadros colgados en las paredes. Rostros de distintas personas, pero con la misma mirada altiva y arrogante que ahora estaban concentradas en ella. Evaluándola y, sobre todo, juzgándola.

-Sangre sucia- la insultó el retrato de una mujer con el gesto más marcado de asco y repugnancia- Jamás pensé ver este tipo de escoria en la honorable Mansión Malfoy.

-Inmundicia-gritó otro retrato a la izquierda de Hermione. Un hombre con el mismo cabello rubio platino y ojos grises de Malfoy aunque con las arrugas en su cara y una columna demasiado encorvada- El único heredero de los Malfoy debería asesinar a este estorbo y dárselo de comer a los perros para que…

\- ¡Silencio! -exclamó el rubio con la voz cargada de ira. Por primera vez, pensó Hermione, vio una emoción en su rostro de hielo- Soy el maldito heredero de este legado de mierda. Exijo respeto. Puedo traer a quien quiera a esta propiedad y puedo guardar sus malditos retratos en el sótano en cualquier momento. Asi que quiero silencio por el poco tiempo que me queda caminando por este lugar asqueroso.

Hermione estaba desconcertada, y no era la única. Todos los rostros en los retratos cambiaron su expresión de asco al verla por desconcierto al ver a su heredero silenciándolos y prohibiéndoles que la insulten. Al salir de su estupor vio que Malfoy continuó caminando por el ahora silencioso pasillo y no tuvo más remedio que caminar más rápido hasta alcanzarlo.

Al llegar al final, Hermione llegó al paraíso. Al menos eso pensó ella al entrar al salón. Como fiel amante de los libros de Jane Austen y las hermanas Bronte, entrar a un lugar que parecía sacado de las historias que tanto le gustaba leer era un sueño cumplido. Las paredes del salón eran blancas con revestimientos dorados con grandes ventanales que daban a un balcón enorme con vista a los jardines. Las cortinas, por más que se notaban polvorientas, eran color oro con bordados exquisitos y borlas a juego. El suelo era de mármol y la castaña podía imaginarse a hombres elegantemente vestidos y mujeres con llamativos vestidos deslizándose al ritmo de la música de la orquesta ubicada en el extremo del lugar. Y como para ser aún más perfecto, el lugar estaba iluminado por dos arañas de cristal enormes de las cuales colgaban péndulos con diferentes piedras preciosas incrustadas. Todo el escenario, a pesar de ser impresionante y sumamente bello, se notaba abandonado y polvoriento. Como si sólo los fantasmas de aquellos que asistieron a esos bailes disfrutasen de ese paraíso olvidado. Despertándose de su ensoñamiento, Hermione se dio cuenta que llevaba observando el salón boquiabierta por bastante rato y que Draco Malfoy la observaba a ella.

-Disculpa. No pude evitar admirar esto. Es bellísimo-confesó ella con vergüenza. Él debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de riqueza y elegancia, pero para una chica criada por padres muggles y de clase media, un salón de baile no era algo que todo el mundo tenía en su casa.

-Saca tu varita-pidió él ignorando completamente lo que ella había dicho- Comenzaremos con lo básico.

Hermione supuso que él estaba tan ansioso por terminar que quería empezar cuanto antes, así que hizo lo que él le pidió.

-Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y sientas la conexión entre tu varita y tu cuerpo-continuó él con voz suave-Relaja los músculos de tu cuerpo, olvídate de todo, sólo siente tu varita. Intenta desconectarte.

Hermione intentaba hacerlo, pero le costaba. Ella era una auror y una sobreviviente de una guerra. No podía evitar estar alerta a su entorno con el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina para correr o atacar

-Granger-pronunció Malfoy y ella supo que él se había acercado. Sintió el calor que emanaba su cuerpo así que supuso que estaba a muy poca distancia. Incluso sabiendo eso, nada la preparó para sentir las manos del rubio tocándole el cabello- Debes relajarte en serio. Eso es más que quedarte quieta y en silencio. Mantén los ojos cerrados

El rubio se dedicó a liberar su cabello de la goma que lo sujetaba y con las manos puestas en su espalda se dedicó a relajar los músculos tensos. Hermione se tensó en un primer momento al sentirlo detrás de ella, pero al darse cuenta de lo que él pretendía comenzó a aflojarse.

Al sentir que no había más contracciones él apoyó sus manos en sus omóplatos y no las movió más.

-Ahora quiero que comiences inhalar y exhalar suavemente siguiendo mi respiración. Sólo siente mis manos para saber dónde estoy y sígueme.

Hermione acompasó su respiración a la de él y llegó un punto donde sentía sólo el calor de las manos de Malfoy en su espalda. Era como estar en una burbuja llena de oscuridad. No había responsabilidades, ni problemas, ni futuro, ni pasado, solo un instante perfecto.

-A parte de mis manos en tu espalda, sentirás el peso de la varita-rompió el silencio con voz suave y calma en mi oído -quiero que pienses en ese peso. En qué tiene de especial.

-Es suave. Me da la sensación de que está hecha para estar en mi mano- dijo Hermione como si estuviese en un trance- Siento que está conectada a mí.

-Bien. ¿Y cómo es esa conexión? - preguntó Malfoy en voz baja como si temiese romper el momento que se había creado.

-No tiene una forma. Me rodea de una energía cálida-respondió ella como si fuese la primera vez que se percataba de la verdad de sus palabras- Me llena. Se conecta con todo mi cuerpo.

-Exacto. Ahora quiero que te concentres en ello. En como está en todo tu cuerpo- expresó Malfoy ya no en su oído si no a una distancia más lejana. En algún momento él había dejado de tocarla para situarse a unos metros y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Se sentía rodeada de calor y el peso de la ropa le molestaba. Quería sentir completamente toda esa magia sin estorbos. Sentía que estaba rodeada de fuego y lo único que la mantenía unida a la realidad era la voz de Malfoy en la distancia.

-Piensa en un hechizo, en uno fácil donde liberar esa energía que te rodea- escuchó que decía el rubio como si su voz estuviese rodeada de eco.

Hermione se sentía tranquila, en paz, hasta que intentó liberar un poco de esa energía. De repente, toda la tranquilidad que la embargaba, se transformo en pánico. El calor se volvió insoportable y comenzó a quemar. No podía abrir los ojos. Parecía que su alma estaba en llamas y no había escapatoria. La piel se volvió dolorosamente sensible, como pequeñas agujas insertándose en su piel, y ya no podía sentir el peso de su varita. Sentía que ella misma se estaba consumiendo y dolía

Hermione comenzó a gritar. Sólo quería que se detuviese


	4. Revelaciones y desconciertos

Hace mucho tiempo que Draco Malfoy no sentía miedo. Mejor dicho, hace mucho tiempo que él no se permitía sentir nada, pero al ver a Granger siendo consumida por ella misma, algo se removió en su interior. Algo que creía muerto. Sus gritos eran tan parecidos a los de hace tantos años atrás que por un segundo se quedó paralizado como aquella vez. Sintiéndose impotente y viendo como otros sufrían delante suyo. Pero ya no era él mismo, y había aprendido a reaccionar.

Corrió hacia ella y aun sintiendo el calor que ella emanaba se atrevió a tocarla. Sentía que el salón de baile se había convertido en parte del sol por la luz que despedía su cuerpo. Si lograba que parte de toda esa energía pasase a él, ella podría controlarla, pero para ello debía hacer nuevamente lo que hizo que el infierno se desate.

Comenzó a sentir el cuerpo más caliente como si los dos estuviesen rodeados por lazos de fuego, asfixiándolos.

-tranquila. Intenta soltar nuevamente energía. Acá estoy yo para contenerla

-No quiero-grito Granger en pánico con el cuerpo totalmente inmóvil como si ya no le perteneciese- Duele, por favor, haz que se detenga.

-Lo hare. Tendrás que soltar nuevamente la energía- pidió el rubio elevando el tono de voz ya q la energía que los rodeaba no les permitía ser escuchados bien.

-No quiero, por favor, debe haber otra altern….

-No. Te terminará matando. Esto es ridículo, y no lo merezco para nada, pero necesito que confíes en que podré contener la energía que me pases. Prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Luego de varios segundos eternos, vio cómo Hermione asentía con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. Malfoy la rodeo con sus brazos y apoyo su frente con la de ella sintiendo que el mundo se estaba destruyendo y ellos eran lo único en pie. No había salida o escapatoria.

Al aumentar el contacto con ella, más energía entro en contacto con él.

-Relájate. Abre tu magia hacia mi

Y con la poca consciencia que le quedaba Hermione Granger cedió el control por primera vez. Confió.

Sentía que su cuerpo se estaba vaciando, y aunque era una sensación de vacío insoportable, el dolor comenzó a disminuir, así como el calor. La magia se deslizaba hacia Draco Malfoy como si ese fuese el cauce que debía tomar. Este, para evitar ser consumido por la misma, la liberaba en forma de pequeñas luces alrededor de ellos.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente drenada y en calma, Hermione se animó a abrir los ojos, pero nada la preparó para la visión que se presentó ante ella.

Draco Malfoy estaba bañado en oro y la rodeaba como si su vida dependiera de ella. Sentía el calor del rubio y sus brazos rodeándola, dejándola sin escapatoria. Era una visión hermosa, terrorífica y sobre todo poderosa.

Ante ella no estaba la persona que ella creía conocer. Era un desconocido, un mago, y uno muy poderoso. El niño cobarde y llorica que había conocido se había extinguido para siempre. Sólo sus ojos, igual de grises, igual de impenetrables, se mantenían igual que en el pasado. Los mismos ojos que ahora la observaban como si nada lo asustase y todo estuviese bajo control. Su control.

¿En quién te has convertido? - pensó Hermione antes de caer inconsciente. Había aguantado lo suficiente el dolor y sólo quería dormir ahora que estaba a salvo. Por más que estar en los brazos de un ex compañero que la odiaba nunca fue para ella un refugio

* * *

Theododore nott era un hombre tranquilo.

No era muy sociable y tendía a ser demasiado callado en las reuniones. Algunos lo llamaban solitario, pero ¿Quién dijo que la soledad era un defecto? A él le gustaba estar así. Rodeado de silencio con sus pensamientos. Era una de las pocas personas que verdaderamente disfrutaba de estar consigo mismo. Esa forma de vivir era la que menos tiempo le hacía perder, así q era la que más prefería y con la que más cómodo estaba.

No era un hombre violento, a menos q las circunstancias lo requiriesen. No le veía el sentido a ir atemorizando a la gente por simple diversión ni en lastimar a alguien sin ninguna buena razón. Era consciente que tras su vínculo con un padre mortifago y una familia clasista y sangre pura, podía ser demasiado intimidante o amenazante sin quererlo, así que intentaba no potenciar aquella característica que parecían heredar todos los Nott junto con el cabello oscuro y los ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, aún siendo un pacifista y amante de la lógica, jamás, y cuando dice jamás es nunca, tuvo que vivir algún momento en que desease utilizar toda la magia oscura aprendida desde su más tierna infancia para callar a alguien como le pasa con Luna Lovegood. Ella lograba sacarlo de quicio y eso que hace muy poco que habían empezado a trabajar juntos.

Granger debió advertirle sobre ella y no dejar que se suba al tren de la locura sin ningún tipo de precaución.

No es que él no respetase sus conocimientos. Él pudo apreciar que no era una incompetente y era muy responsable con las tareas que debían llevar a cabo, pero colmaba su paciencia como nadie. Le daban ganas de zarandearla para que deje de nombrar animales que nadie más conocía o criaturas que no figuraban en ningún libro.

Y para sumarle a los comentarios inagotables y ridículos, estaba el tema de su aspecto. Theodore Nott era consciente de lo perjudiciales que eran los prejuicios, pero no podía evitar tenerlos al verla aparecer en el área de trabajo vestida de la forma que aparecía todas las mañanas. Con el cabello rubio desordenado a su alrededor listo para llenarse de tierra al terminar la jornada o con trenzas llenas de flores y estaba seguro que algún par de insectos. Su ropa era un conjunto igual de extravagante que ella. Lleno de colores vibrantes, canotillos brillantes y piedras de distintas clases cosidas a la tela con accesorios aún más extraños como aros de corchos y collares de calabazas. Él sabía que no tenía ningún derecho para opinar sobre cómo ella decidía vestirse, pero ¿no era poco profesional aparecer vestida así al trabajo?

Una sola vez intento cambiar el tema de las criaturas de mentira a la procedencia de su ropa, pero fue peor de lo que imaginó. El resultado fue todo un día escuchándola hablar de los lugares que visitó y las experiencias más extravagantes y ridículas que podía vivir una joven de tan corta edad.

El problema igual no era su personalidad, su forma de vestirse o de peinarse. El problema es que ella tenía algo contra él. No es que quiera sonar paranoico, pero algo le pasaba a ella con él y no con el resto de sus colegas. Él siempre se sintió orgulloso por ser observador y prestar atención a los pequeños detalles, y recordaba la mirada de ella cuando fueron presentados. Su cuerpo se puso repentinamente rígido y sus ojos se ensombrecieron por un sentimiento al que no podía ponerle nombre. Al sentir que él le estaba prestando atención, ella sonrió dando la impresión de estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos ahí volando con alguna criatura absurda que creó su mente, pero era mentira. Él supo que fingía.

No es que la acuse de ser falsa. Por lo poco que recordaba de ella en el colegia, siempre fue así de especial a la hora de arreglarse o relacionarse con la gente, sólo que nunca tuvo el placer, o mejor dicho tortura, de presenciarlo tan de cerca. Sin embargo, aunque su personalidad ya era así, estaba seguro que ocultaba algo más. Sobre todo, porque ella parecía perseguirlo vaya a donde vaya. Invitándolo a almorzar, pegándose a él durante las horas de trabajo, alcanzándole un café a media mañana, y todo esto mientras lo llenaba de preguntas sobre su vida que nunca contestaba y un parloteo incesante y demasiado raro para su gusto. Lo peor era que él sabía que ella no pretendía seducirlo ni ser su amiga, lo cual hacia todo más insoportable porque no entendía el por qué de su interés o qué podía obtener de todo esto; pero aun siendo así, Theodore Nott no quería saber sobre ello. El deseo de saber qué ocurría en esa cabeza rubia o que buscaba en él no era prioridad en su vida y los secretos de Lovegood podían esperar mucho tiempo hasta que él quisiera verdaderamente averiguarlo. Probablemente una eternidad. Lo único que quería el morocho era trabajar, cumplir con los objetivos propuestos por Granger en su proyecto, e ir a encargarse de los asuntos que hicieron que vuelva a Londres en primer lugar.

Desde la muerta de su padre, que aconteció hace relativamente poco, se encargó de remodelar toda la Mansión Nott.

Durante el periodo de guerra, él no se unió a los mortífagos ni lucho al lado de los soldaditos del bien como solía decirle a Potter y todo su ejército. No le interesaba esa guerra y por muy triste y poco empático q suene, no quería a nadie lo suficiente como para arriesgar su vida. Su único familiar vivo era su padre y su relación era desastrosa teniendo en cuenta que desde los cinco años lo sometió a un entrenamiento duro y arduo para rendirle pleitesía a Voldemort. Pleitesía q nunca llegó a rendirle ya que, sin pensarlo mucho, tomo sus cosas, sus ahorros, y se fue del país tan rápido como pudo. Estuvo viviendo mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos incluso después de finalizada la guerra. ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que volvería? Pudo estudiar, trabajar y formarse una vida. Consiguió un par de amigos en EEUU, uno de ellos muggle incluso, y su trabajo en defensa mágica en el MEM, Ministerio Estadounidense de Magia, le agradaba. Solo tras la muerte de su padre y la obligación de venir a acomodar su herencia lo hizo volver, al menos hasta que logre encontrar un momento para chequear los papeles firmados por su padre, el estado de las propiedades y su rentabilidad, y todo lo pertinente a lo que heredo tras la muerte de éste en Azkaban. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que el trabajo de Granger iba a consumirle tanto tiempo al punto de concentrarse más en ello q en lo que verdaderamente había venido a hacer a Londres. Además, aún no había comenzado a participar en las lecciones de Blaise con los aurores.

Lo único bueno es que faltaba una hora para terminar la jornada y volver a casa. Aun sabiendo que probablemente no volvería a vivir allí nunca más, se tomó muy en serio la remodelación de la Mansión encargándose de cada habitación él mismo. Pintando las paredes, escogiendo nuevos muebles, y tratando de quitarle el aspecto tenebroso y oscuro que supo tener en el pasado.

-Thedore Nott, que bueno verte

Bueno, faltaba una hora para terminar el trabajo. Hace un instante era una nimiedad de tiempo, pero tras la llegada de cierta rubia era una eternidad para poder escapar

-Me viste hace media hora y me ves todos los días ya que no solo trabajamos juntos si no que estas empecinada en ser mí sombra-respondió agriamente mientras intentaba poner distancia entre esa loca y él. Hoy estaba vestida más ridícula de lo normal con el cabello recogido y lleno de flores junto con un pantalón ancho color verde oscuro del que colgaban piedrecillas blancas de sus bolsillos y una camisola bordada de un color naranja demasiado dañino para sus ojos que dejaba parte de sus brazos descubiertos que estaban llenos de tatuajes. Por lo que pudo ver en estos días trabajando con ella, todo su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto de dibujos, letras y símbolos. Casi como si plasmase toda esa locura que cargaba en su piel pálida. Pudo haberle chocado más de lo que se pensaba al ver a una bruja con tantos tatuajes pero tras convivir varios años con muggles y magos estadounidenses se acostumbró a ver la tinta en sus pieles. Londres era mucho más conservador. Si lo sabría él al ser el único miembro de una familia aristocrática sangre pura. Si es que podía llamar familia a un árbol genealógico que contaba actualmente con un solo miembro vivo. Él

-Oh dios, ¿estás bien? ¿No habrán demasiado torppidutus en el ambiente? - soltó la rubia mientras comenzaba caminar alrededor de él y aspirar el aire del ambiente como si su nariz fuese alguna especie de detector de criaturas inexistentes- Estas más arisco de lo normal. ¿Paso algo?

¡Tu! ¡Eso paso! Quiso responder el morocho pero se contuvo a último momento y logro mantener la compostura

-nada q te incumba. Deja de invadir mi espacio personal y vayamos a poner en práctica el hechizo Reministra

Vio como la rubia se debatía entre continuar con el tema o dejarlo ir pero al acordarse del pesado trabajo que debían llevar a cabo, decidió dejarlo. Theodore sabía que esa pequeña batalla no iba a durar mucho y ella iba a retomar la conversación en algún momento en el futuro. Al menos, esta vez fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no preguntar qué eran los torppidutus.

-Bien. Justo de eso quería hablarte. No sé si debamos usarlo de la forma que planeábamos. Las plantas que hay en el bosque prohibido son demasiado variadas-dijo Luna con el ceño fruncido-Aplicar el hechizo para utilizar la flora puede ser inservible si se aplica a plantas demasiado frágiles o que no toleran ser manipuladas así. Creo que deberíamos limitarnos a aplicárselo a las plantas de Hectra que son mucho más rígidas y poseen espinas de 30 centímetros gruesas. Theodore, ¿Me estás escuchando?

No es que él quisiera parecer que la estaba ignorando, pero sólo ella podía descolocarlo cambiando de forma tan rotunda. Nombrando a bichos inexistentes en un momento y luego cuestionando un plan de trabajo de la forma más clara y lógica brindando una solución idónea al mismo tiempo.

-Si. Disculpa. No lo había pensado, pero ya que estamos podemos usar los arboles Rodlofoc también. Y no corremos riesgo de usarlo en los Ulisfos que son árboles mucho más débiles

-Perfecto. Yo me encargo de las plantas de Hectra y tú de los Rodlofoc. Así optimizamos el tiempo- concluyó la rubia mientras dejaba de mirarlo para observar el terreno y determinar donde iba a empezar.

Y así, en menos de un minuto, Luna Lovegood volvía a desconcertarlo al ser tan eficiente en lo que hacía a pesar de tener el aspecto de una loca.

Por supuesto, el momento de cordura no estaba destinado a durar porque cuando comenzó a dirigirse en busca de los árboles que necesitaban, escucho su nombre a la distancia y al darse vuelta se encontró a Lovegood sonriéndole de la forma que solo ella podía sonreír. Como si mantuviese un secreto en extremo divertido y estuviese a punto de compartirlo contigo.

-¡Cuidado con los torppidutus! Hoy veo que están empecinados en aguarte el buen humor- gritó la rubia ignorando que estaban en horario de trabajo y en nada menos que el bosque prohibido. Si ella supiese que su forma de ser tan cambiante y rara era la que tenía ese efecto en su humor. Theodore nott la ignoro, como siempre hacia, y continuo con el trabajo. Alguien debia mantener la compostura, y desgraciadamente le había tocado a él hacerlo.


	5. Indicios de un paisaje oscuro

Era la quinta vez que leía el informe que le había enviado Pansy sobre materiales que iba a necesitar para mejorar la protección de diferentes lugares como San Mungo, Hogwarts, el Ministerio etc. Sin embargo, aunque las palabras estaban ordenadas y bien escritas, no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para poder facilitarle las cosas cuanto antes a su ex compañera.

Se sentía rara desde hace casi dos días cuando despertó en el salón de Malfoy completamente sola. No es que necesitase verlo al despertar o su ayuda para encontrar la salida, pero al menos pudo haberse quedado a explicarle mejor por qué en su primera lección se dieron las cosas como se dieron. Simplemente despertó en un sillón con un vaso de agua al lado, su varita, y una nota de él donde decía que tuvo que irse por un inconveniente y que la puerta de salida estaba saliendo del salón a la izquierda. No se consideraba una persona cobarde pero al estar completamente sola en la Mansión sintió escalofríos que la tuvieron muy alerta y nerviosa hasta que logró llegar a la zona libre de apariciones pasando la reja que cercaba toda la propiedad. El silenció, pensó Hermione, era lo que hacía al ambiente tan inquietante. Una tranquilidad aterradora a su parecer.

Ahora, aun habiendo tenido tiempo para calmarse y analizar las cosas, no podía entender por qué su propia magia se volvió en su contra, por qué Malfoy huyó o qué inconveniente tuvo para irse de esa forma, por qué seguía teniendo miedo a una maldita propiedad, y qué pasaría si ella no pudiese dominar la técnica. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta para su gusto.

Encerrada como estaba en sus cavilaciones no se percató que una lechuza tocaba su ventana desde hace rato. Al ver a la pobre ya cansada de esperar a que ella se percate de su presencia, se apuró a abrirle.

Aunque pareciese increíble, la lechuza parecía tan molesta con ella que extendió su pata para que le quite la carta que tenía entre sus garras, y a penas se desligó de ella voló sin mirar atrás. Supuso que su dueño le aclaró que no esperaba una respuesta.

 _Granger:_

 _No vengas hoy. Teniendo en cuenta cómo terminó nuestra primera lección, creo que es preferible que vayamos un poco más lento. Te dejo los nombres de dos libros que son fundamentales, a mi parecer, para comprender la naturaleza de la magia. Quiero evitar a toda costa otro episodio como el anterior. Practicaremos el viernes._

" _Magia acumulada: Seres de luz" de Miriam Luzdras_

" _Acumulación de magia: De los aspectos más insignificantes a lo primordial de la vida mágica" de Lorcan Legraf._

 _Léelos._

 _D.M_

Teniendo en cuenta el tono autoritario con el que parecía escrita la carta, Hermione no se molestó en contestar. Por un lado, estaba aliviada al no tener que enfrentarse a él, pero por otro estaba decepcionada. Quería respuestas y quería tenerlas cuanto antes. Al menos tenía dos libros para calmar su curiosidad, pero Malfoy no iba a librarse de sus preguntas el viernes.

Malfoy no quería volver a ver a Granger en su vida luego de lo que pasó el otro día. Hace mucho que no pasaba tanto miedo y no estaba acostumbrado a perder el control así. Lo único que le faltaba es que su insufrible ex compañera muriese en su puta propiedad debido a un dudoso entrenamiento del que casi nadie estaba al tanto. Tras lo sucedido lo único que atinó a hacer fue agarrarla al ver que caía desvanecida y dejarla en su salón para huir de allí cuanto antes. Ni siquiera se acuerda si le dejó un vaso de agua o se lo imaginó. De cualquier forma, chequeó su respiración y sus latidos. Parecía estar bien, sólo un simple desmayo. Podía irse. Daba igual si ella podía recorrer su casa sin su permiso o invadir su privacidad, todo lo que consideraba importante no estaba a simple vista, y necesitaba alejarse de ella para solucionar el miedo que nació en su interior al darse cuenta de los peligros que corrían sus planes si algo le llegaba a pasar a Granger. Una acusación de asesinato y su vida se podía ir a la mierda. No es que fuese una buena vida, pero era su vida. No quería perder la poca estabilidad que había logrado conseguir a lo largo de todos estos años. Así que cogió una cantidad importante de dinero y fue directo a su abogado, al que no veía desde que tuvo que hacerse cargo de las propiedades de su familia, para que le redacte cuanto antes un documento que lo proteja ante cualquier inconveniente. Granger iba a tener que firmarlo si es que pretendía seguir con las lecciones. No es que él quisiese hacerle daño o le resulte indiferente si algo le pasaba. Había quedado claro que iba a hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero nunca se sabía que podía pasar. La magia no es fácil de controlar y Malfoy esperaba que su ex compañera lo hubiese comprendido. Al menos iba a estar entretenida con esos libros que le recomendó hasta el viernes. Era un alivio tener un tiempo para pensar cómo explicarle qué salió mal la otra vez y cómo iban a manejarse de ahora en adelante. No tenía ni el ánimo ni la energía para enfrentarse a ella y todo su vomito verbal de preguntas que de seguro se iba a multiplicar a raíz de la lectura que le recomendó. Ya sabía que enseñarle a una sabelotodo no era buena idea. Debía conseguir ciertas herramientas para la próxima vez e intentar calmarse lo suficiente para dejar de sentir que Hermione Granger iba a morir si seguía viéndola.

* * *

Ya hacía media hora que Luna Lovegood había echado del laboratorio a Theodore Nott. Luego de encontrarse con una flor desconocida y de aspecto extraño, la rubia se volvió loca con que debían detener el trabajo e ir a examinarla cuanto antes a Hogwarts.

-Nott, no me agrada continuar con la jornada desaprovechando una especie que puede ser perjudicial o beneficiosa para nuestros objetivos. No permitiré que corramos riesgos o eficiencia porque tú no quieres perder unos preciosos momentos de trabajo.

-No plantee eso, Lovegood- contrapuso Theodore perdiendo los estribos. No se le pasó desapercibido que ella lo llamó por su apellido por primera vez- Propuse quedarnos después del horario de trabajo, pero el problema es que tú no puedes controlar tu curiosidad y te da completamente igual si…

-¿Qué me da completamente igual?- interrumpió la rubia seria y con un fuego en su mirada- Discúlpame, Nott, pero mi trabajo no es un juego. Me apasiona y me despierta mucha curiosidad, pero jamás me lo tomaría a la ligera al punto de ignorar la opinión de mis colegas. El asunto acá es que no puedo tomar decisiones ignorando la naturaleza de un espécimen que puede arruinar todo. Soy una profesional, así que...

-¿Acaso estas insinuando que yo no lo soy?-perdiendo la calma se acercó a ella con sus casi dos metros de altura buscando intimidarla pero su colega se mantuvo imperturbable.

-No dije eso-suspiró la rubia dándose cuenta que era un sinsentido seguir discutiendo así. Levantando su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos se percató de que estaban demasiado cerca. Desde donde estaba podía sentir el perfume de Theodore perfectamente y se dio cuenta de los 3 lunares que tenía en el cuello y que formaban un triángulo. Por algún motivo que no pudo comprender, Luna Lovegood se puso nerviosa ante esa simple visión.

-Vamos a hacer esto-él comenzó a hablar sin moverse de donde estaba y negándose a darle la espalda. ¿Ella quería verle los ojos? Estaba bien, pero necesitaba que ella entendiese que él no estaba en contra de su trabajo ni cuestionaba su habilidad, pero necesitaban llegar a una solución- Hoy hay demasiado trabajo y muchas áreas conflictivas que tratar. Por ello no quería detenerme con esta planta ya que nos va a consumir tiempo que no tenemos. Sin embargo, tienes razón. Es peligroso continuar trabajando desconociendo su naturaleza. Así que voy a organizar al resto para que comiencen a trabajar en las áreas donde no crezca este espécimen y tú vas a conseguir un laboratorio cuanto antes. A penas termine de dar las órdenes pertinentes iré a ayudarte. No dudo de que puedas sola, pero si somos dos iremos más rápido. ¿Te parece bien?

Jamás pensó que vería a la lunática de su ex compañera en silencio. Completamente muda. Observándolo desde abajo, con sus grandes ojos azules, como si acabase de presentarse ante ella un gran misterio.

-Luna ¿te parece bien? - repitió el morocho sin darse cuenta que la llamó por su nombre y sintiendo que en su propio rostro asomaba una sonrisa que logró contener a último momento

Ella, volviendo en sí de a poco, logró asentir con la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vem…

Theodore no terminó la frase cuando la rubia se puso en puntas de pie y sin poder hacer nada vio como ella depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias, Theodore-dijo sonriendo al fin-Iré por el laboratorio.

Así que luego de quedarse quieto como un imbécil por varios segundos, salió de su estupor y comenzó a trabajar.

Sin embargo, la paz estaba condenada a durar poco ya que jamás pensó que luego de organizar el grupo a su cargo, Luna Lovegood se encerraría en el laboratorio que le prestó la profesora de botánica, y se negaría a dejarlo pasar.

-Lovegood, no entiendo por qué te has encerrado así-gritó Theodore perdiendo la paciencia por segunda vez en el día-Pero habíamos arreglado que juntos íbamos a tratar la planta.

-Lo sé-gritó la rubia desde adentro- Pero si ves cómo estoy determinando si es venenosa o no, vas a cuestionármelo, discutiremos y vamos a querer demostrar que el otro está equivocado. Perderemos tiempo. ¡Ya salgo!

-Yo no puedo creer que no me dejes pasar-indignado Theodore se cansó de aporrear la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared sin saber si derrumbarla y correr riesgo de arruinar el trabajo realizado por la loca, o esperarla y sentirse como un imbécil.

Mientras se cuestionaba qué hacer, apareció una joven de cabello oscuro vestida con los colores de Ravenclaw en el pasillo y se dirigió directo a él.

-Hola-sonrió la chica dulcemente. Theodore pensó que esa sonrisa, por muy bella que era, había sido perfeccionada para pedir cosas- Busco a Luna Lovegood.

-¿No se supone que debes estar en clases?-preguntó Nott ignorando la dulzura con la que la chica se dirigió a él. Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Ouch, me atrapaste- la chica seguía sonriendo, pero en sus ojos había curiosidad, como si le resultase extraño que alguien cuestione sus pedidos- El asunto es que quería saludarla rápido. No suelo verla seguido. Valía la pena el castigo.

-Está ocupada. Así que no creo que pueda recibirte.

-Pero ¿Está ahí dentro? Si es así, esperaré junto a ti. No creo que tarde mucho. Luna es muy buena en su trabajo- dijo la morocha apoyándose a su lado sin importarle que él no quería tenerla merodeando por ahí.

-Está adentro. Pero no entiendo por qué estas tan segura de que ella te va a recibir, arriesgándote a recibir un castigo si te llegan a ver fuera de clases.

-Bueno, creo que lo entenderán. Al fin y al cabo, soy Cassandra, su hija-dijo la morocha encogiéndose de hombros sin darse cuenta que Theodore Nott había recibido la noticia como si lo hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza dejándolo confundido y mareado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó girándose hacia ella- Eso es imposible. Lovegood tiene 25 años y tu eres demasiado grande como para ser su hija.

-Bueno, tengo 16 años. En realidad, no soy su hija biológica. Me adoptó cuando tenía 8; pensé que todo el mundo conocía la historia-contestó riendo al ver su cara de desconcierto- Supongo que hace mucho que no venías a este lado del mundo.

-No, viví en Estados unidos mucho tiempo

-Bueno, ahora entiendo mejor por qué estas tan confundido. Cuando Luna me adoptó a los 18 años, todo el mundo mágico puso el grito en el cielo-dijo sin dejar de sonreír como si la historia fuese de lo más divertida-Tu eres compañero de ella, ¿cierto?

-Si, aunque empezamos a trabajar hace relativamente poco. Soy Theodore Nott.

Justo cuando termino de pronunciar su nombre, él tuvo la misma sensación que lo invadió al presentarse a Luna Lovegood, aunque esta vez tuvo la certeza de que no lo imagino. Cassandra dio un paso hacia atrás como si quisiese correr lejos y sus ojos se nublaron de un sentimiento que estaba seguro no era nada bueno.

-¿Nott?¿Te apellidas Nott?-preguntó incrédula mientras su mano inconscientemente se dirigía hacia el bolsillo de su uniforme en busca de su varita-¿Qué haces con…

No llego a terminar la pregunta cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y dejó a la vista a su ex compañera que aparecía con la planta en una mano y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-Theodore, no sabes lo que descubrí sobre la planta-la rubia se interrumpió al ver a Cassandra con la varita en mano apuntando a Nott- Cassandra ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lana, aléjate de él-expuso la morocha completamente angustiada y sin dejar de apuntar a Theodore que aun dando una apariencia despreocupada sostenía su varita en el bolsillo por si debía defenderse- Es un Nott

-Lo sé, amor-expuso la rubia mientras depositaba la planta en el suelo y comenzaba a acercarse a Cassandra- Llegó hace muy poco a Londres, y se pasó toda la guerra en Estados Unidos. Volvió luego de que su padre muriese. No tiene nada que ver con Voldemort.

-Pero él debe ser…

-No-interrumpió Luna mientras bajaba su varita y tomaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas en sus manos- No hizo nada malo. Es un excelente compañero de trabajo. Nadie está peligro, ni tu ni yo. Nunca más.

Cassandra la abrazó intentó calmarse escuchándola decir frases tranquilizadoras en su oído.

-Pídele disculpas al señor Nott y corre a clases. Te van a castigar, Cassandra, y ahí sí que me voy a enojar. -dijo Luna en el tono más maternal y autoritario, completamente extraño ante el hecho de que la diferencia de edad entre ellas era de 9 años.

-Le pido disculpas por la escena-dijo Cassandra sin mirarlo a los ojos y con la voz ronca por las lágrimas derramadas. Al ver que Luna tosía al lado de ella agregó- No volverá a suceder.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Aunque no se tomaba a la ligera que la gente lo amenace así como si nada, comprendía que no era ella quien debía responderle sus preguntas, si no la rubia que tomaba la planta que había dejado depositada en el suelo.  
Cuando quedaron solos nuevamente, Luna decidió que debía romper el silencio incómodo que se había generado.

-Supongo que no puedo ignorar este tema y hablar de la planta ¿no?-dijo la rubia al ver como él levantaba una ceja a la espera de una explicación. Luego de suspirar, entró al laboratorio dándole señales de que la siga. Cerrando la puerta tras él, la rubia comenzó a hablar mientras ordenaba todas las herramientas que había utilizado. No quería mirarlo y su silencio la ponía demasiado incómoda como para quedarse quieta.

-Los padres de Cassandra eran muggles y fueron asesinados por mortífagos. Durante la guerra pasó bastante tiempo encerrada en los calabozos de la familia Malfoy y vio ciertas cosas que una niña no debería ver con 8 años. No es que ella haya querido amenazarte, simplemente está asustada de todo lo que pueda relacionarse con Voldemort.

-Como mi apellido-habló después de tanto tiempo en silencio.

Luna se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-Te pido disculpas. No se repetirá-concluyó la rubia finalizando la limpieza y enfrentándose a él.

-¿No hay nada más, Lovegood?-preguntó Nott sintiendo que algo se le escapaba. No era casualidad que ella actuase con él como actuase y luego su hija adoptiva se volviese loca con tan solo nombrar su apellido.

-La guerra fue horrenda, Theodore. No son sólo bandos enfrentados. Hay dolor, pérdidas y miedo. Mucho miedo-dijo Luna evadiendo su pregunta- Todos nos recuperamos como podemos.

-¿Incluso tú?-el morocho se sentía tenso. Como si la idea de ella, vestida con ropas coloridas y siempre sonriente, no calzase con la imagen de ella rodeada de sangre y polvo en un campo de batalla.

-Incluso yo. Nadie salió ileso -concluyó su colega mirando la pared sumergida en sus pensamientos. Él se arrepintió de ser la causa de ese estado. Aun siendo insoportable, prefería escucharla hablar de todos los animales inexistentes que quisiera antes que verla ensimismada en el pasado.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, vio como ella sacudía su cabeza y volvía a mirarlo.

-¿Volvemos al bosque?

Mientras caminaban, Luna comenzó a contarle lo que descubrió sobre la planta y cómo los Nargles se sentían tan atraídos por el perfume de la misma a tal punto que terminan rodeándola y comiendo sus hojas. Aunque debería contentarse de que la planta no era venenosa y podían seguir trabajando con normalidad, Theodore Nott se sentía inquieto. La escuchaba hablar de Nargles y observaba cómo abrazaba la planta como si fuese su nueva mejor amiga, pero sabía que había algo oscuro detrás de ella. Por algo vivió toda su vida rodeándose de magia negra y secretos familiares que normalmente implicaban sangre, mucha sangre. Podía distinguirlos a la distancia. No era estúpido y sabía que en Luna Lovegood se alojaba un paisaje sombrío y tenebroso que jamás creyó que podría habitar en alguien como ella. No lograba discernir si se sentía tan molesto por haber descubierto este costado oscuro en su vida o por saber que era una parte de ella que nunca podría alcanzar.


End file.
